


Still

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but it was nice, got the idea when i got out of the car to go to church and the weather was all gloomy, i have an addiction to writing chill pretty iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: some more unedited chill iwaoi bc honestly I've been writing too much angst w my ocs lately





	Still

Most people usually preferred sunny days, days where kids were out riding their bikes under the sun that shone down from a cloudless sky, where everybody and everything seemed to be alive.

 

Hajime, however, preferred the opposite.

 

He loved the weather right after a storm, while the sky was still congested with thick clouds and the air was still thick with moisture, everything seeming to be paused. Animals were still hiding away, insects too, avoiding the falling torrent of water.

 

 

 

He had enough liveliness in his life, when you were dating Oikawa Tooru, things weren’t calm often, he didn’t need sunny days where the world was alive.

 

With Tooru everything was a torrent of emotions and running around receiving volleyballs because  _ ‘come on Iwa-chan I’ve almost got this serve right!’ _ and Hajime could never make himself say no because nothing would  _ ever  _ be better than that smile Tooru got on his face when he perfected something.

 

He needed more stillness.

 

He loved Tooru and all of his antics, it kept him on his toes, but sometimes he needed days where he could sit in the window seat in Tooru’s room with a book and a warm cup of tea, more looking out the fogged up window at the gloomy skies and massive puddles in the yard than reading with Tooru asleep, his head in Hajime’s lap and a huge blanket around his shoulders.

 

He needed more days like that, where he would eventually admit that he wasn’t going to get any sort of reading done and succumb to the tired feeling the calmness gave him, and snuggle under the huge blanket with Tooru, crammed into the tiny window seat, his shoulders pressing uncomfortably against the cold window.

 

The stillness didn’t come around often, so he made sure to enjoy it while he could.


End file.
